


25 days until Christmas and counting

by Jack_wants_to_die



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry, F/M, Hermione is confused, I made him this way because HE IS A GOOD NOODLE, I'll do what I wanttt, I'm aware that it is not currently Christmas, I'm posting before it finishes so I'll get some motivation, INTERNAL SCREAMING, Im trashhhh, Luna will likel appear, M/M, Neville is a Good Friend, Professor/Student Relationship, Smut, Top Severus Snape, ahhh, and a bad friend, idk - Freeform, its fiction tho, ron is sort of a prat, this is a gift to a friend that she deserved during christmas that I'm late on, very unrealistic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2020-09-23 04:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20334355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_wants_to_die/pseuds/Jack_wants_to_die
Summary: This is a very very late Christmas gift to my best friend so how I write the rest of this story is up to her lol.Essentially the countdown of days until Christmas with each chapter having a Christmas theme that somehow relates to Harry and Severus becoming a coupe and snogging and smexual thingsss. I mean you clicked on it, lol. Enjoy?





	1. Star

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH HARRY POTTER!!!

Harry James Potter was upset. Not only was he sick of dealing with Hermione and her consistent nagging about him cheating because he was using the Half-blood Prince’s potions book, but the Gryffindors had lost the star to the Christmas tree. Every first of December, they’d put up the Christmas tree the muggle way, since the Gryffindor house was mostly made up of Muggle-borns and Muggle raised Half-bloods. However, that was beside the point because they lost the bloody star. “How did you lose the star?” Harry asked Neville as calmly as he could manage. It had been Neville’s responsibility to make sure it was there the week before, and it had been. But now it was missing. “I-I don’t know! It was here last week!” Neville shouted in dramatic despair. Harry held up a hand before Neville could break down into hysterics. 

“It’s fine, I’ll look for it, or make a new one.” He said with a resigned tone. He didn’t want anyone to get upset with Neville but he couldn’t conjure one even if he wanted to. He had exhausted his magic the night before by staying up late in the RoR, practicing gray spells. He needed to learn to fight for himself even if Dumbledore didn’t approve. To be quite honest, he could care less about Dumbledore’s opinion after analysing everything. Yes, Harry had seen the manipulation for what it was, but he didn’t want to let Dumbledore in on that knowledge, so he kept it from everyone, including his friends, which resulted in extremely late nights practicing questionable spells in the RoR and high stress levels due to keeping secrets from everyone.

“Thanks Harry.” Neville said with a sheepish smile, ripping Harry from his thoughts. Harry smiled and pulled on his cloak. What? You thought a drafty castle would be warm? Nope, Certain areas were warmer than others, but most of the warming charms went to the dorms to keep kids from getting sick from muggle sicknesses. Harry sighed, making his way out of the common room, not that Ron or Hermione noticed, too busy having an argument about what ornaments to put up and what decorations went where. Harry just rolled his eyes and swung the portrait closed. He slowly made his way down the stairs, planning to just go outdoors to find something he could transfigure that wouldn’t be missed.

As he made his way out the front entrance of the castle to go to the forbidden forest, he spotted Snape, walking in the same direction, but a fair distance ahead of him. Luckily Harry never left the dorms without his invisibility cloak. He threw it on and started following Snape, curious as to why he was out of the castle at all. Especially since it had been a few hours after dinner, so if anything, he should be either watching his Slytherins or grading papers. Harry still kept a large distance between them to avoid Snape seeing or hearing his footsteps in the snow.

They finally made it to the forbidden forest where Harry sped up to avoid losing Snape and because he didn’t have to worry as much about Snape hearing or seeing his footsteps since plenty of creatures lived in the forest and would cover most of it. Or so he thought, he remembered some of them hibernating during the winter and very little were out. Only dangerous animals were comfortably out in the forest. Harry stopped stomping after Snape to avoid being caught when Snape abruptly turned around with his wand drawn. Harry narrowly avoided being caught by hiding behind a tree because I swear he can see through this thing. 

He sighed a breath of relief when Snape finally turned around only to stop breathing when Snape spun back around and followed the steam of his breath to its source quickly pulling off the invisibility cloak from Harry’s head, gripping some of his hair in the process causing Harry to wince when some of it got pulled out of his scalp. He knew it wasn’t on purpose but it still hurt, so he glared up at Snape from under his lashes. “Potter.” He spat, sneering at Harry. “What are you doing out so close to curfew and why are you following me?” He seethed in his anger, demanding this information.

Seeing as how Harry didn’t want to be made into potions ingredients when he has yet to find a new star he quickly tried to explain himself. “S-sir, I wasn’t following you. I-I was looking for a new star for the top of the Christmas tree in the Gryffindor common room. Sir.” He said, trying to be respectful so that maybe Snape would let him be on his merry way. He shouldn’t have hoped. “Really? Then care to explain why you’ve been behind me since you left the castle?” He asked lifting a perfect eyebrow. Since when have I thought anything on Snape was perfect? Harry thought, shrinking in on himself, trying to come up with an excuse fast enough. “U-uh, um.” He managed before Snape got annoyed and turned away, “Go before I change my mind. However I will be confiscating your cloak for a week. That should be sufficient punishment for sticking your nose where it doesn’t belong.”

Harry breathed a sigh of relief, turning to walk away when Snape started to talk again, “You might want to check around the Great Hall for your star as it may have been mistaken for a star for one of the other trees.” He said before dismissing Harry with a wave of his hand. Harry nodded and muttered a thanks before scurrying off to look. Too preoccupied with the thought that he thought anything on Snape was perfect, the more he thought, the more he realised he wasn’t repulsed by Snape, quite the opposite actually. He shook his head trying to clear it, now wasn’t the time to be having such thoughts, especially about his Potions professor turned Defence professor. Harry didn’t know what to think anymore with that display of near civility from Snape. Damn Snape and his making Harry question things.

Harry shook his head again and finally rid himself of those odd thoughts. It’s important that the reader know at this point that yes, Harry is gay and yes, he has considered many people as possible dating candidates, including Draco Malfoy. They had had a thing for a little while, but that eventually crashed and burned, in fact, it did so this past school year. Right before Harry was to board the train, Draco had sneered at him and said something along the lines of him being a filthy half-blood that wasn’t worth his time, however Harry hadn’t been listening and instead, had slapped the ever living fuck out of the stuck up prat. If he didn’t want Harry, then Harry didn’t have the time for him.

Harry finally made it to the Great Hall and started looking through boxes to see if he recognised anything. He searched for half an hour before he finally found it and a few missing ornaments. He picked up the box and started making his way back to the Gryffindor common room as it was a few minutes past curfew and he didn’t need Filch thinking he was making off with a nearly useless box of ornaments for some reason. But before he could get very far he heard a voice call his name in a stern manner. He turned to find Professor McGonagall, arms crossed with a disapproving look on her face. “Professor! I-I was just getting the missing ornaments, I guess some of them got mixed up with the stuff for the Great Hall.” He rambled, sweating profusely.

“Merlin Potter” McGonagall muttered before turning her full attention to said Potter. “Very well, I will escort you to the common room to avoid anymore unnecessary stops.” She said, nodding to herself. Harry just shrugged and lead the way. They ran into nobody and finally made it to the common room. Harry turned to one of his favorite professors, “Thank you, Professor McGonagall.” He said, trying to be respectful. “Don’t make it a habit, Mr. Potter.” She said, giving him a stern look. Harry nodded before saying the password and making his way to the tree. He decided to hang a few ornaments up as well as the star since all of his housemates had gone to bed. Stepping up to the tree, using the levitation spell for things he wanted to hang up higher.

“Wingardium Leviosa, there, now the star is up.” Harry muttered to himself with a smile. Doing things like this, by himself and in the dark, just reminded him of all of his birthdays he had spent at the Dursleys, which was to say many. He shook his head, he didn’t need to think of them when he was home, at Hogwarts where he was happiest, even when the drama flared up. He decided just this once, he’d treat himself to an early night in. He trudged up the stairs, thinking of the mostly civil interaction he’d had with Snape that day. And when he finally fell asleep he dreamed of a deep voice and black robes, comforting him the way he wished people would treat him.


	2. Hot Chocolate

The next morning Harry woke up, it was to his obnoxious roommates. He heard Neville saying something along the lines of “I don’t know if this is a good idea guys.” To which the responses were a joking “Sod off, Neville.” “Don’t worry about it, he’ll be fine.” That was Ron. And finally, Seamus, “I honestly think we should have poured snakes in his bed.” He trailed off as he got what Harry guessed was a bunch of incredulous looks. “What?” He harshly whispered. “To be fair, this isn’t much better, isn’t he afraid of them?” He heard Neville ask. Now Harry was really alarmed. “It should only imitate the effects for a few hours.” said Seamus. “I did the spellwork myself. I also told the house elves to get rid of all the chocolate bars.” He finished. 

There was only one thing Harry could think of that would require chocolate afterwards and he wasn’t liking that the only one defending him was Neville. And of course his idea of defence was dismal at best. Harry broke out in a nervous sweat, realising how cold it had gotten. Suddenly the curtains were pulled back and Harry saw Ron and Neville pale a bit before he was hit with the full effect of a dementor. All he heard was screaming before he completely blacked out.

When he came to, he was freezing. He wrapped himself tighter in his blankets and tried to get up. He felt weak and depressed, like he’d never be happy again. He was familiar with depression, even to this level, but he knew he shouldn’t be feeling like this now considering what had happened. It was hard to walk to feel any motivation to do anything but stand there and stare blankly into space. He didn’t mind the coldness, living with the Dursley’s had conditioned him not to worry about body temperature when he should be worrying about his next meal. He finally decided to wander out of the common room, with his blanket and still in Dudley’s hand-me-downs. 

There was no one there, it seemed like it was probably around lunch time, he’d missed his morning class, Herbology. He decided to go back and get dressed, putting on his normal uniform before throwing several sweaters and putting on his cloak, fastening his cloak around himself to feel some semblance of warmth. He made his way down to DADA. He knew Snape was going to know something was up considering he’d probably heard by now he hadn’t attended Herbology. Hopefully Snape would just leave him alone and let him do what he needed before he left. 

Unfortunately that was not to be the case. “Today, we will be learning about the Patronus. I know some of you already know how to perform the spell thanks to our resident celebrity. However you will be relearning it as it is part of the curriculum. Potter, I know you skipped your first class today so I don’t expect much from you.” Snape sneered down at Harry. Harry just kept his head down, hoping beyond all hope that Snape would move on. “Would you care to show the rest of the class how to do it or is it too much work for you?” Snape continued to glare and Harry knew he wasn’t going to get out of this,

“P-professor, Harry isn’t--” 

“Five points from Gryffindor for interrupting a lesson and another five for speaking out of turn,” Snape quickly shot Neville down. Neville quickly looked down noticing the glares he was getting from his fellow Gryffindors. “Now, mister Potter, before you waste the whole lesson.” Snape commanded. Harry nodded and stood up. “Expecto Patronum.” He said in a lifeless voice. Nothing happened. Harry tried again, trying to think of something happy “E-expecto Patronum.” His anxiety peaking. He knew Snape was going to know something was up so before he could hear anything or face the looks he was going to get from the Gryffindors and Slytherins, he bolted. 

Unfortunately he couldn’t make it in time and the door slammed closed in front of him. He felt trapped, he felt like he was back at the Dursleys. “Mister Potter you will not skip this class.” Snape raised his voice. But Harry didn’t hear anything, he was too busy trying to keep down the oncoming panic attack and just barely succeeding. “Oh look, poor Potty can’t do magic anymore.” He heard Draco taunt. He knew he was shaking, but at that moment he didn’t care, he was still pissed at Draco and apparently they were going back to the way things were before. “Don’t you talk to me you prat.” Harry growled. “Don’t you ever let me hear my name or any parody of it ever spill out of your mouth or so help me you will regret it.” Harry finished, still seething.

The room got quiet and Harry took the opportunity to try the door, luckily it opened and he was out before anyone could stop him, or so he thought. Apparently Snape really wanted Harry to attend class, so Harry started running. “Potter!” He yelled trying to stop Harry, so Harry ran around a corner before anybody could see him and stopped, thinking maybe Snape would be civil if they were by themselves, let him explain. Snape took the corner and stopped a few feet from Harry. “Potter you will get back to class this minute and face the consequences of your actions--”

“Sir.” Harry started. “My housemates decided to play a prank on me this morning, giving me the effects of a Dementor. It was only supposed to last a few hours but the effects feel just as bad as when I woke up.” 

“And when did you wake up?” Snape asked, seeming to get what was going on.

“Somewhere around lunch time.” Harry confessed. Snape nodded, seeming to realise why Harry was reluctant to be in class. “And why haven’t you had any chocolate?” Snape asked. “Because apparently Semus asked them to get rid of all of the chocolate in the castle.” Harry said, trying not to look at Snape, every time they were alone, Harry always started to get inappropriate thoughts at the most inconvenient of times. “Well they can’t disobey a professor so I will help you this once, Do not think this is going to be a regular occurrence.” Snape said, snapping his fingers. “What can Lipsly be’s doing for yous sirs?”

“Get a hot chocolate. That is all.” Snape commanded in a cool tone and Harry did his best not to shiver too obviously. “Okie dokie!” Lipsly said with a salute and popped away. Before either of them could say anything Lipsly popped back. “Heres yous go sirs!” She said, passing the cup to Snape. Snape then handed the cup to Harry brushing his fingers before he could let go. “Drink it slowly.” He commanded again and Harry blushed and nodded, lifting the cup to his mouth, taking his first sip. He closed his eyes, relishing the warmth that sip had brought him. Snape watched him, he assumed to make sure he didn’t start chugging. Eventually Harry finished the hot chocolate handing the mug back to Snape. “Thank you sir.” Harry said avoiding eye contact, remembering that Snape knew how to read minds and he didn’t want Snape knowing what he had started to think of him.

Snape just nodded and snapped his fingers again, giving Lipsly back the cup and sending her away. “Go to your common room and come to dinner when it’s time. You are excused from class.” Snape quickly finished before snapping his cloak behind him as he walked around the corner. Harry just stared after him before doing as he’s been told. 

At dinner he had been questioned on his whereabouts. Harry of course deflected all questions and ignored his supposed friends for the entirety of dinner. He made his way to bed, casting a sticking charm on his curtains to avoid a repeat of what had happened that morning as well as the silencing spell he normally cast. Harry fell into a peaceful sleep dreaming of a dark protector with long fingers and a warm embrace.


	3. Snow

The weekend had started peacefully for Harry. He had woken up the next morning without a problem. No dementor like spell, nothing. It was nice, none of his dorm mates would look at him, but he didn’t think he minded considering. He made his way down to lunch, having slept through breakfast. He noticed he had been getting some looks, mostly above his head but any time he looked up, nothing was there. That’s weird. But he continued about his day as if nothing was happening. He finally made it to the Great Hall and sat down, beginning to eat. He glanced up at Snape hopefully not too obviously because by now he had accepted that yes, he liked Severus Snape more than he ought to. Curses he looks good today too… he thought.

Then he heard a gasp, then a few noises of disgust. Did I say that out loud? What the hell is going on?? He thought worriedly, looking around to see if maybe something had happened that he had missed. Instead he saw some of his house mates looking at him with pity while a good majority was looking at him with disgust. Hermione, Fred, George, and Neville were the only ones in his house that seemed to be looking at him with worry as they also looked around at the rest. Soon, things were explained.

“We put a spell on your cloak that would make everyone see your surface thoughts except for you. Merlin knows that was a mistake. We knew you were gay, but fancying Snape, that’s really bad mate.” Ron said, shifting further away from Harry as he spoke. Suddenly Harry wasn’t hungry anymore, in fact he had gone deathly pale. All he could hear was Draco taunting him, something along the lines of “Potty fancies Snape!” and the low muttering of the Hall. Harry stood, Muttered a bombarda at Draco, and fled the Great Hall, his thoughts swirling.

Harry tore through the halls and out of the castle, running towards the edge of the forest. He tripped, rolled in the snow and tried to get up again, only to realise he had either rolled his ankle horribly or he had broken it. Either way, he couldn’t get up. “Great, now no one will find me and I’ll die of Hypothermia… you know what, maybe that isn’t so bad at the moment.” He muttered to himself. He rolled onto his back, careful of his ankle and stared at the dreary sky. Why did it have to be this day, this way, in front of everyone? He thought, trying not to tear up because he’s a man god dammit!

Harry lie there for quite some time. He wondered if anyone was looking for him. He was sure someone was, but he wasn’t sure he wanted to be found, even when he was soaked and shivering, lips blue and skin paler than it has ever been. His teeth started chattering a while ago. He eventually heard footsteps approaching his form. “Mister Potter, do you plan to freeze to death?” He heard from the last person he wanted to find him. He was already humiliated enough, he didn’t need to have Snape confront him and humiliate him more. “I-if I c-c-could get u-up, I w-w-would.” Harry chattered out, beginning to hyperventilate because holy fuck he was cold.

Snape seemed to squint at him, switching between reading his thoughts that were out for all to see and assessing Harry’s situation. I’ve done something to my ankle. Harry thought, figuring it would be easier for Severus to read his thoughts than try to figure out what he’s trying to say. Severus nodded and moved to look at Harry’s ankle. He lifted Harry’s foot gently as he assessed the damage. “It seems you’ve just twisted it. It’s a little swollen, but nothing that a good night's rest won't cure.” He said, looking down at Harry. Great, now can I get somewhere warm and preferably not wet. He thought, sitting up.

“I don’t know, the snow seems to suit you well.” Severus said, appearing to check Harry out. #@$!%^*&, was all that would come to Harry’s mind as his whole face turned quite red. Severus just smirked and grabbed Harry by the waist as he hoisted him up. Oh Merlin, is he being for real? I don’t think I’ll be able to handle this if it’s just a joke. Screw what everyone else says, if I can be happy I will. Harry thought, momentarily forgetting Severus was right there. However Severus was having his own internal monologue. Am I doing the right thing? I mean, he seems serious considering it’s in his brain and I have clear evidence that he thinks of me as more. What would Lily say? Would she be supportive, age gaps have never been a problem in the wizarding world and our age gap isn’t as big as some have been. 

Suddenly both Harry and Severus doubled over, clutching their heads. They both got a sudden image of Lily and James smiling and reaching out to both of them. Coming back from the episode Harry and Severus looked to each other. “Did you see--?” Severus nodded back. Harry suddenly smiled and began crying. He hugged Severus “I-I saw them!” Harry said, it had been a while since he had seen them and had felt their presence. Since fourth year in fact, and all he felt this time was overwhelming care and love. Severus hugged him back, doing his best to be comforting. He had never really been the best at it but he felt he was doing well now, even if he was getting soaked too. 

After a few minutes of Harry trying his best to calm down and take in the moment they finally separated after Severus mentioned something about it being ridiculously cold. They slowly made their way to Severus’ private quarters where Severus asked a house elf to bring something down for Harry to wear. “I’m going to go change into something dry, I’ll be right back.” Harry nodded, forgetting that his thoughts were still giving him away. Don’t think about what he looks like without clothes you perv. Oh dear, too late. At least he won’t know? Wait… Harry quickly covered his face with his hands. “Merlin why?” He muttered between his fingers. Severus just shook his head and said “You’ve nothing to worry about, you aren’t the only one.” He lightly blushed and turned to go change in a separate room while Harry moaned in mortification. 

“Jeb is back with Harry Potter sirs clothings” Said the house elf, handing Harry his clothes. “Thanks.” He said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. The elf popped away and Severus came back with a black t-shirt and black trousers on. “Oh Merlin.” Harry breathed taking in Severus’ form. He was lithe, taking on a well muscled form but not disgustingly well muscled. Lean is the single word Harry would use to describe him. Severus smirked and motioned towards Harry’s clothes. “Are you going to change or are you going to keep gawking?” Harry just nodded and made to go to change somewhere else. “The bathroom is to the left.” Severus said motioning to the hallway by the dining room. Harry nodded and scurried over, doing his best not to trip on anything, like the many books piled everywhere.

Harry quickly changed into Dudley’s hand-me-downs and slowly walked into the dining room, trying to gauge where Severus was so he could clearly see all of his reaction to the way Harry looked. He knew it was shameful but it wasn’t like he could do anything about it. Harry found him in the sitting area on the two cushioned velvet couch, flipping the pages to a potions book. He slowly made his way around the corner and finally revealed himself to Severus, who slowly looked up from his book to assess Harry. Harry couldn’t read the look in Severus’ eyes, from but what he did try to interpret he saw anger along with sorrow. Not pity, but sorrow. Harry didn’t question it when Severus flicked his wand and transfigured his clothes into something that fit better, a t-shirt and joggers.

Severus patted the seat next to him to which Harry obliged. “You don’t have to tell me now, but in the near future, I want to know why you were wearing rags.” Severus said, weaving an arm around Harry. “I’ll tell you now to get it over with. The longer I wait the less likely I am to tell you everything. I know myself well enough to know this much.” Harry said, adjusting himself to face Severus fully but not slipping out of his hold. Finally for the first time, Harry confessed all of the turmoil he’d suffered by the hands of his relatives. By the end, not only was Severus upset and fuming, he was holding tightly to Harry, trying to portray to him that he was loved, even if it had only been in a short while. Severus had always cared for Harry and being in a relationship wasn’t that big of a leap for him.

“I’m sorry.” were the first words to slip out of Harry’s mouth after his confession. He knew that confessing would upset Severus, and he wasn’t necessarily sorry for telling him, but he was sorry that Severus was upset. “Don’t be sorry, Harry. I just wish I would have known the extent of it. Dumbledore had us all under the impression that you home life was more ideal than most. He never went into detail, but he painted it out like your life was great.” Severus told him, clutching him even closer, tucking Harry’s head under his own. Harry also hugged Severus closer, living in the moment and being happy where he could.

While Harry was pissed at the mention of Dumbledore’s manipulation, he wasn’t new to it, in fact he was well aware he was being manipulated when it happened. He just wanted Dumbledore to think he was his golden boy until the last minute, but maybe it was time to stand up to him now. With that resolved, Harry closed his eyes and basked in the warmth that Severus provided. Eventually Severus had escorted him up to Gryffindor tower, his excuse for why Harry hadn’t been there being that Harry had detention for the next three weeks with him for blatantly disregarding the rules, cursing in class, throwing a dangerous charm at another student, endangering another student, and skipping all of his classes that day.

Harry just did his best to look angry and upset, which wasn’t hard because that was his natural state of being on a good day. After Severus left he was bombarded with questions and Hermione’s yelling until he’d finally had enough and plainly walked to his room without a word to anyone. Seamus just glared his classic glare and Harry, in typical Harry fashion, appeared oblivious. When he finally made it to his room, he plopped on the bed, exhausted after the days events but mostly happy. Without casting a silencing spell or the sticking charm, he fell asleep.


	4. Candy Canes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the one chapter I had ahead and I decided to post it because my friend is leaving to go to a different college and now I'm sad so I wrote to feel better. But because I'm posting this, it's gonna be a hot minute before I post the next chapter.

Harry abruptly jerked up from a nightmare. The theme nothing new as of recent. He had been dreaming of Snape again, but instead of warmth and comfort, he dreamt of Severus leaving him. He dreamed that Severus went back to the way he had been before. Harry did his best to forget about it, it wasn’t like it was real, so why worry? Harry threw back his curtains to get ready for the day and considering he had ‘detention’ later that day, he wanted to at least look presentable. Hopefully Ron will leave me alone today. He paused, since when did he start worrying about the way Ron treated him? 

Yes, Ron had been a right prick lately and yes, Harry was mad at him, is mad at him. In fact the more Harry thought about it, the more he realized that Ron had been acting like Dudley. Seamus on the other hand loathed his existence, but at least Harry was aware. Ron had gotten caught in between and sided with Seamus. Ron was no longer his friend. And Harry was okay with that. He didn’t care, and honestly Ron had always been like a thorn in his side, bothersome but you couldn’t really find where it was until you realized it was infected. Or maybe he was more like a tick. Irritating but hidden and has the ability to kill you if you leave it alone. That definition seemed to fit a lot better.

Harry looked around the dorm, spotting a gift at the end of his bed on his trunk. It was a bundle of candy canes, from Ron. Maybe it’s apology Christmas candy? Harry thought, trying to give Ron one last try to be his friend. So Harry unwrapped one after he had finished brushing his teeth, putting on clothes, and tidying his unruly hair (There’s not much that can help him these days). As Harry stuck it in his mouth and tasted it for just a fraction of a second, he realized there was something terribly wrong. It tasted like how Severus smelled, except, Harry knew that amortentia was the only thing that would make you smell your love interest. He was tasting his love interest, and wasn’t that a sort of hot thought. 

Harry threw on his heaviest robes, hoping that they would cover his growing erection. They did a fair job of it. So Harry did his best to not look embarrassed and quickly made his way to the great hall for lunch, since he had slept through breakfast yet again. He knew Severus would be upset since he knew Harry’s backstory and probably wouldn’t like him missing a meal, but Harry just figured he would deal with it when it came up. No use in worrying the whole day. When Harry finally made it (within 10 minutes thanks to a secret passageway) he realized it was packed. Harry did his best to seem unfazed, candy cane still in his mouth as he sat alone at the end of the Gryffindor table. 

He knew he’d be considered a social pariah but he could honestly care less, in fact, he was happier than he’d ever been. As soon as he sat down, all of the first years seemed to scoot away from him, save for a few who were still enamoured with his golden boy reputation. Harry just shrugged and piled some food on his plate, not caring what people did either way. As Harry temporarily put down his seemingly never ending candy cane, someone sat down next to him. Expecting it to be Ron the pig headed bigot, he turned with a glare, ready to tell him off. However his expression quickly changed to one of surprise when he saw it was Neville, cautiously grinning with a small wave. “Hiya Harry. Where were you at breakfast?” he asked. “Erm, I was still sleeping. Actually, do you know a thing about the candy canes I found on my trunk this morning?” Harry asked, a calculated gaze on his friend, you never knew who would turn their back on you.

Harry was doing his best not to project what Ron did to him onto Neville bt it got harder the longer it took Neville to answer. “U-uh, well uh. It’s suppose to be like Amortentia but instead of making you chase around the person you like, it’s suppose to make you jump them as soon as you look at them. Seamus said it was more potent than the potion.” Neville said, looking anywhere else except for Harry. “I thought you didn’t eat any until you walked in with one in your mouth just now.” He said, rubbing the back of his neck, head down in guilt. “You knew about this didn’t you?” Harry said accusingly. “N-not until last night, I was going to tell you but I thought you had a sticking charm up so I left a note. One of them must have took it so you wouldn’t know.”

Harry nodded and looked down at his plate, “I see…” He said, suddenly becoming depressed. He figured maybe a side effect of these things was mood swings so he wasn’t that alarmed. He knew why he felt this way, it was because somebody who he considered his best mate for the better part of his happiest years betrayed him. Both of his best friends had. Hermione seemed to be stuck at an impasse, unsure of who to side with and who to believe. She just avoided them both and boy had that earned quite a glare from Ron.

“Well I better get started with detention, I’m not getting out of it that easily. Thanks for trying to warn me anyway Neville, even if it didn’t work.” He said with a friendly smile in Nevilles direction, standing and grabbing his candy cane. As much ‘trouble’ as it had caused, it still tasted good, and for that, Neville gave him a funny look. “You don’t have to keep eating it Harry.” He said, concern etched across his face. “I know, but I want them to see that they can’t beat me that easily, it’ll take a lot more than a drugged up candy cane to defeat the-boy-who-never-dies.” He said, making the last part loud enough for them to hear, as well as half of the Great Hall. But Harry didn’t care if he aired out the dirty laundry, because it wasn’t his, it was Seamus’ and Ron’s.

Harry quickly walked away, not once did he look back either. He could care less about their reactions, to be frank he could probably predict them. Ron would be red in the face with anger and embarrassment and Seamus would be sending one of his glares™, not that Harry cared anyway. He finally made it out of the Great Hall without much fanfare, purposely avoiding looking at the head table as soon as he found out about the candy canes. As he was rounding the corner to the DADA classroom, he bumped into someone. “Oof, sorry, I wasn’t paying attention.” He said glancing up at who he’d bumped into. Unfortunately it was the last simpering fool he wanted to see, and he didn’t sound like Voldemort in his thoughts lightly. Ginny quickly put out her hand, expecting him to grab on.

Instead, he ignored her and stood on his own. “Where are you off to?” She asked, attempting a parody of a seductive smile. Harry indiscreetly rolled his eyes, “To detention, if you must. I’ll be on my way now.” He said, trying to inch around her without much luck to his avail. “Let me walk you.” She said with another smile and a grab for his arm. Harry quickly moved out of her reach and briskly started to walk away, not wanting to deal with her school girl antics. “Hey wait! I thought you would have jumped me!” She yelled to him, trying to catch up, then running head first and nearly bowling Harry over (not that he’d admit that). “You knew.” He said accusingly, slowly turning with an incredulous look.

“You knew and you wanted this to happen, you followed me hoping I would jump you. You and your brother are sick. I want nothing to do with either of you, and if you or Ron come near me again I will not be held accountable for my actions you vile traitors. I hope you both rot.” Harry said, turning away, leaving a stunned Ginny frozen in place. Harry did his best to calm down before he saw Severus, sticking the candy cane in his mouth and crunching down on it in anger. He didn’t care what it did to him, he’d just tell Severus what was going on without looking directly at him.

He finally made it to the classroom, looking around trying to catch the edge of Severus’ robes. Straining his ears trying to get an estimate as to where Severus would be in the room. He couldn’t hear or see a thing, it was dark. Maybe Severus hasn’t made it yet? Harry thought, he did sort of rush here in an attempt to get away from Ginny. He lit a lumos in the dingy room, doing his best to look around and avoid tripping on things like random desks. Even though said desks weren’t that random, Harry just had terrible coordination. As Harry was doing his best to snoop around not that snooping around is doing much considering the classroom is empty, the room lit up. He quickly turned, caught off guard and forgetting he was doing his very best to avoid looking at anyone in case it was Severus.

And standing in the doorway was the object of his affections in all of his glory. Although this time Severus wasn’t wearing his normal robes, he was wearing a white dress shirt and black slacks, looking devilishly handsome. And there Harry stood, doing his best. Trying not to jump his professor and love interest but at the same time, finding it terribly difficult to tear his eyes away from him. “P-professor… Sev.” Harry choked out, finding it almost painful to hold himself back. Immediate concern was the first emotion to cross Severus’ face “Are you alright?” He asked moving to comfort Harry. “Wait!” Severus paused. “I-I’ve been drugged...” Severus went to move closer again when Harry weakly finished his sentence “...With an oral and more potent form of Amortentia.” Severus paused.

“I could brew a basic Love potion antidote but I don’t know if that will work considering most cases where Amortentia is used it’s either in a controlled environment or it isn’t reported until it wears off. And even in those cases it’s only if it’s been used on a witch or wizard.” Severus said, doing his best to help even though he was unsure he could. “Please, please I need you.” Harry whimpered, clutching his chest when he felt an overwhelming want for just Severus. He needed Severus near him, needed him to touch him, hold him, anything! Harry couldn’t take it anymore. He sank to the ground nearly sobbing in his want, doing his best to maintain his self control.

Severus, in an act of near pity, made his way to Harry. He reached a steady hand to Harry’s shoulder, intending to bring him in for a hug. Instead, as soon as Harry was touched, he launched himself onto Severus and surprised him with a hungry kiss that turned desperate the longer Severus stood there frozen. Which wasn’t long. Severus gently cradled the back of Harry’s head, deepening the kiss and resting his other hand on Harry’s waist, pulling him close. Harry let out a moan which encouraged Severus to slid his tongue into Harry’s mouth, mapping it out.

Harry wrapped his arms around Severus’ neck, pulling himself impossibly closer. Severus broke off the kiss abruptly, “Harry, you’re drugged. I can’t take advantage of you in this state. It;s wrong.”

“I-I get it, I really do, but I can’t help myself.” Harry managed to push out, avoiding looking at Severus in the eyes. “Do you need to be restrained?” And boy did Harry feel quite the reaction to that sentence. “Heh, uh, probably.” He said, clutching onto Severus like a lifeline. And with that, rope was around him quickly, Severus non-verbally casting the spell required. “It seems we’ll have to let this wear off unfortunately.” he said, trying to comfort Harry without setting him off. “J-just knock me unconscious or something. Please Sev.” 

“Harry, I can’t. I can brew something to take it away in a day or three depending, but because it’s a different form of love potion, I have to observe to make sure I know what I need to counter.”

“I think this is going to be the only effect it has on me.” He said, hunched over in the rope, trying his best to not attempt to chase Severus down regardless of restraints.

“I need to make sure I don’t make it worse.” Severus began to prepare a cauldron so he could begin brewing. “I’ll begin the base and work on adding ingredients in the correct order and amount to make sure I don’t make this worse.” Harry just nodded the best he could and closed his eyes, trying not to think. Severus just went on with preparing ingredients and trying to be quiet (not hard for him, obviously) so as to not distract Harry.

Several hours pass with Harry sitting there quietly attempting to meditate while Severus worked around, trying to make an antidote. “Let’s take a break and eat before we both pass out.” Severus suggested. “Harry cracked open an eye, “That’s not a bad idea but how am I going to eat exactly?” he quirked a brow and gestured to the ropes with his chin. “I know how to feed people Harry. I have hands for a reason.” Severus deadpanned. 

Harry rolled his eyes, “Yeah yeah, I was just testing you.” He said with a smirk. “Yeah right brat.” Severus smiled back. “I like when you smile…” Harry trailed off quietly, avoiding looking Severus in the eyes. Severus looked away with a smaller smile before changing the subject. “You seem to be feeling better.” 

“Well, sort of, more like I’ve gotten better at controlling myself as long as you don’t touch me. If you do, I can’t guarantee I wouldn’t attempt to jump you, regardless of ropes. Heh.” Harry hunched in on himself. “Some of this isn’t all of the potion if I’m honest.”

Severus raised a brow and nodded for him to continue.

“When I first licked the candy cane and realised that I was essentially… tasting you…. I kept on eating it because I found the thought…. erotic…..” He trailed off, his face redder than Weasley’s hair. Severus just smirked and winked before he called a house elf.

“What can Mipsy bes doin for yas?”

“We need to eat lunch, so could you bring us back sandwiches?” Severus requested.

“Sure can sirs, Mipsy will bes right back!”

Severus nodded and turned to Harry, “This is almost done, soon enough, you won’t be under the influence of that potion.” He said with a wink. Harry’s face reddened and he looked away. There was a sudden pop that caused Harry to jump and yelp. “Mipsy bes back with lunch!” Severus nodded before taking the small platter from the house elf and setting it onto a nearby desk. Mipsy bowed and popped away. Severus grabbed a sandwich and held it near Harry. “Thank you, Master…” Harry said in a low voice, maintaining eye contact as if what he said was absolutely normal.

Severus looked away, doing his best to keep Harry from seeing his face (and how red it was). Harry smirked and ate the sandwich as fast as possible, his lips just barely brushing Severus’ fingertips. Severus playfully rolled his eyes and pushed the last bite into Harry’s mouth. Which Harry took advantage of and managed to seductively lick his thumb. Severus looked back, “What has gotten into you?’

“You flavored candy canes.”

“I meant I thought you were okay.”

“You’re close.”

Severus nodded and backed away, starting on his own sandwich. Harry squirmed in place, looking over to the cauldron desperately. “How far along are you?”

“I’m almost done.”

“And this will help me?”

“Well I am a Potions Master.”

“I-I didn’t mean it like that.”

“I know.”

The awkward silence was quickly ended with Severus continuing his work and Harry going back to meditating. Soon enough the potion was finished and just needed to sit to cool. “Ugh why can’t you magically cool it?” Harry whined. “You know this, I’ve said this in my lessons almost every single class just for the sake of reminding Longbottom how to not blow up another cauldron.”

“Hey Neville is actually pretty nice.”

“I didn’t say he wasn’t nice, he just doesn’t know how to brew a potion.”

Harry sighed and nodded “Yeah he really doesn’t if I’m honest.” Severus nodded and checked the temperature. “This should be ready to drink now.” Harry nodded and scooted forward a bit to prepare himself for having something essentially just poured down his throat. Severus softly gripped his chin and poured it into his mouth. Harry gulped it down as quickly as he could, trying to avoid tasting it. Of course he didn’t succeed and instead swallowed it with a cough and a shiver. “Bitter.” He muttered. They both sat there for a minute before Severus broke the silence.

“How do you feel?” 

“Like I still want to jump you but i have control over whether I do or not.”

“And that means---?”

“I feel normal.” He deadpanned. Severus rolled his eyes and with a wave of his wand he unbound him. Harry sighed, stretching out a bit to loosen his sore muscles. “At least we’ll make it to dinner.” Severus nodded along to the statement. “But before we go… could I get another kiss.” He asked with a wink. Severus smirked and crossed his arms. “See if you can.”

“Please----?”

Seveus rolled his eyes and uncrossed his arms before approaching Harry, keeping him on the desk, standing in between his legs. “Fine.” He breathed before clashing his lips with Harry’s. This kiss was sweet and slow, nothing like the desperate kiss they had shared earlier. And Harry loved every minute of it. “Thank you.” He said, planting another brief kiss on Severus’ lips before pushing him back so he could get off the desk. “See you at dinner~” He sang before making his way out of the door.

“That one is going to be the death of me. You might see me yet Lily.” Severus sighed looking up as if speaking to her spirit. Maybe he was, who knew?


	5. Christmas Tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I have been quite busy with my mental health but my muse struck so here's another chapter.

21 Days until Christmas

That Saturday, Harry awoke in a good mood. For once, he wasn’t worried about what anyone in his dorm had against him. Honestly, he couldn’t find it in him to forgive his ‘best mate’. The prat had essentially abandoned him. However this didn’t bother Harry. It didn’t bother him that Seamus has had a vendetta against him since day one. It didn’t bother him because he knew Severus had his back. And he knew Neville, while having virtually no backbone, would never turn against him. He knew while Hermione had a hard time figuring out which side she was on, in the end, it was inconsequential to him which side she picked because he knew he only really needed one person, and yet he knew he had more.

He knew he had the Weasley twins, Charlie, and Bill. He knew he had Luna, who would stick by Neville’s side no matter what, and by his by extension. He knew he had Remus who’d never leave him, who’d stick by him if only because he was the last link to what little family the man felt he had. He had enough people. And while he was still upset by Sirius’ death, he knew he could count on these people as an extension of his very informal family. So Harry was in a good mood by the time he made it to breakfast and sat down next to Neville at the end of the Gryffindor table.

While he was ostracized for liking (loving) his professor, he knew a lot of the people who turned against him had just been waiting for the most opportune moment to do so. As it happened every year. By now, it no longer bothered him any. He had enough, he had his rag-tag family and that was all he felt he needed. So as he was munching on his toast and heard Ron come in with Seamus, discussing what to torment him with next, he felt nothing. Not even the slightest bit of sadness or remorse. He casually minded his own business and kept eating away.

He cast a quick tempus to check the time, making sure he’d be on time for his ‘detention’ at 9am to 9pm on weekends. He knew Severus just wanted him to himself and he couldn’t say he disagreed. As he stood, he managed to block an oncoming spell from the only two people seemingly hellbent on causing unnecessary mayhem in his life so late after Halloween. Couldn’t they keep up with tradition? Apparently not. 

Keeping his pertigo up to avoid anymore oncoming spells from his housemates, he made his way out of the Great Hall, barely focusing on anybody. What were they to him? Nothing. It was this that really began sinking in, his attitude was so different from normal, he was worried. What if there’s a compulsion? Or what if I’ve finally gone mental?? He thought to himself. Well if that was the case, Severus would fix it.

He finally made it to the DADA classroom. He had seemingly made it before the ever punctual Severus. Taking this opportunity to look around, he noticed how barren the classroom appeared to the festively decorated halls. 

He almost wanted to fix it. Maybe he could convince Severus to at least put a Christmas tree up in a corner. He’d help decorate, maybe traditionally instead of by magic, if only to see what it was like, having never been able to do such a thing in the Dursley household. No instead he was either locked in the cupboard or in later years Dudley’s second bedroom, or he’d be forced to cook dinner as the Dursley family decorated the tree, reminiscing while sending the hairy eye in his direction. He didn’t care about it much, too used to the way they treated him to be up in arms about it anymore. 

Lost in thought, he didn’t hear Severus enter the room until he’d startled him by simply talking. “Lost in thought are we?’ to which Harry jumped and yelped (not that he’d ever admit to making such an undignified noise… heh, no). “A-A bit. You ever think about decorating a little in here?” Severus rolled his eyes with a smirk playing on his lips, “Do I look like I decorate?” he asked, taking a casual tone. “No, but wouldn’t it be fun?” Harry asked, his enthusiasm almost tangible. Severus couldn’t bring himself to put out his spirits.

So with a slow look up to the sky, Severus said, “Fine, we’ll get a Christmas tree.”

“Yes!” Harry exclaimed with a pump of his fist. He then made his way to Severus, giving him a tight squeeze in thanks. “I can’t wait, can we decorate it by hand? Please?” Harry pleaded, unnecessarily as Severus already planned to let Harry do what he wanted with the tree. So he nodded, hugging Harry back, “Come, we must look for a tree I guess…” Severus threw a dramatic hand over his forehead, as if this was the most difficult task he’d ever been assigned. Harry giggled and grabbed his hand, “Lead the way.” He said with a grin.

Severus nodded and set off to the outdoors, where he could ask Hagrid to drag in another tree.

\--------HPSS--------

“Thank you Hagrid.” Severus managed to ground out an hour and a half later, shrunken tree in his robe pocket. Somehow he’d been convinced (by Harry the ever persistent minx) to stop for tea and a chat with the oaf. While he could manage to work with him, he didn’t want to spend any unnecessary time with the half giant as he made for a terrible conversationalist. Meanwhile Harry had kept up with the half giant just fine. Grinning and laughing where necessary, whereas Severus nursed his overly bitter tea quietly, only adding to the conversation when asked for his opinion, which was rare. 

They finally stood to leave and were making pleasantries, Severus backing out of the door as fast as he could without seeming entirely rude. “Come visi’ any’ime you wan’” Hagrid managed to get out before, with a polite nod from Severus and a wave from Harry, they made a ‘run for it’. Harry giggled when they were halfway back to the castle. “What?” Severus prodded, side eyeing Harry. “I’ve never seen you look so lost before.” Harry managed to squeeze out before another giggle.

“I’ve also never seen you make such a quick escape from someone before.” He giggled again, although more quietly. The ‘aside from Voldemort’ went unsaid. Severus grabbed Harry’s hand again and pulled him closer, if only to comfort him. Harry smiled back up at Severus before letting go of his hand and making a mad dash for the castle, yelling “Race you there!” over his shoulder. Severus just rolled his eyes and started a light jog to catch up, not really feeling up to full on sprinting. He couldn’t let his students see him running, it would ruin his reputation as dungeon bat.

They made it back to the classroom, the halls surprisingly vacant. Although everyone was likely doing what they wanted, heading to other dorms or to the library amongst other things. Whatever it was distracting everyone, neither Severus nor Harry minded. It just meant they had privacy to be themselves. Harry dragged him by his hands back into the classroom, smiling at him the whole way. “I can’t wait to decorate the tree!” Harry managed in more of a stage whisper. Severus rolled his eyes with a soft smile in his direction.

“Alright, where do you want to put it?” He asked, giving the reins over to Harry for the project. “How about this corner?” He pointed to the one in the back to the left, closest to the gryffindor side. “I don’t see why not.” Severus shrugged and took the tree from his pocket, setting in the corner and unshrinking it. “Ah, it already looks so nice.” Harry said, barely containing is energy. Meanwhile Severus summoned a spare set of bulbs and a star for Harry to hang up. “I imagine you want to do this the muggle way.” He said with a smile. Harry smiled back and with a nod, grabbed the first ornament.

The next two hours were spent trading jokes and light hearted stories between the two as they both worked on making the tree ‘look pretty’ as Harry had put it. By the time they were finished both were exhausted. Severus cast a quick tempus and his eyes widened. “Dumbledore called for a meeting ten minutes ago.” He trailed off with a sad look in Harry’s direction. “Oh Dumblefuck called a meeting today? Well you better go before he comes looking for you.” Severus nodded and dragged Harry in for a deep kiss. 

“I’ll see you later then.” Harry said with a wink, and Severus was off. Harry took off to the gryffindor common room and plopped down on the chair closest to the fire, the dungeons were so cold this time of year. Content as always after hanging out with Severus, he didn’t notice the hex sent his way. Next thing he knew, he was out like a light, just barely making out Ron’s scuffed up shoes making it to his face and kicking the last bit of consciousness out of him.


End file.
